Welcome To My Life
by ReidsLuvr93
Summary: Just a brief look into Nessie's teenage life, and how she and Jacob begin to fall in love. Oneshot!


**First Twilight one-shot. Hope it's good!! Please R&R…I'm new at writing Twilight stories, I used to only write Criminal Minds fan fictions…so I'm worried that I don't capture the essence of the characters well. I could use some input. **

**Enjoy!!! **

--

'_Ick.' _I thought to myself as I stared at my reflection, 'Aunt' Alice was just finishing dressing me for the final time. I'd been on the earth for almost six years now, but in body, it seemed as though I had been here for sixteen. I was a _teenager_, - with all the teenage hormones, it could be quite the pain – and _still_ Alice wanted to dress me up.

"There!" Alice chirped in her wind chime voice, smiling at my reflection. She had me dressed in a green silk dress that flowed effortlessly to my feet, there were ruffled – which I hate – here and there, which only showed her age even more. I would have liked the dress if it wasn't for the ruffles to be honest.

"Oh Renesmee you look beautiful." Mom cooed smiling at my reflection as well; 'Aunt' Rosalie and 'Grandma' Esme nodded in agreement. The front of my hair was pulled back; with babies breath weaved in it. I'd lost my 'childhood' curls about two years ago, they were replaced with a massive sea of waves, which I preferred; I think it makes me look more…grown up.

"Thanks mom." I said, blood rushing to my cheeks, turning them a darker shade of red. She pulled me into her cool embrace, smiling at me proudly. Mom had never been one to dress up, but when she saw me, she couldn't help but be excited.

"Let's show the boys!" Alice cheered; I stared at her mortified.

"Are you kidding?!" I shrieked, I used to be proud of how pretty I looked in dresses, but since I'd entered my 'teenage' years I've been more self conscious, especially around Jacob. Four years ago Jacob and my parents had set me down and had a 'talk' with me. It sort of replaced the sex talk most kids get. Mine was to explain to me that in a short time my feelings for Jacob would change, just as his for me would. They said instead of loving him like a brother, I'd be attracted to him; that weirded me out. Shortly thereafter I got a crush on Jacob, which was embarrassing at first, but Jacob ended up assuring me that it was normal. I prayed he didn't have the same feelings; he didn't, at the time. But now my feelings were intensifying into love, true love, I was nearly grown, it made me really uneasy. I knew someday soon we'd be married and we'd have kids (imprinting, of course, is to make better werewolves for the tribe, which means basically it was a breeding attraction…so romantic…not.), but right now, this change, it sucked.

"No, I'm not." Alice said, looking slightly offended. I let out a sigh and prepared myself as best I could.

"Alright." I said with a fake smile, Alice wasn't fool, but she looked pleased anyways.

"Guys!" Rosalie called down the stairs, though they all already knew that we were coming out. "May I present, the beautiful, Renesmee Carlie Cullen." She said waving her hands in my direction, I took in a deep breath and stepped out of the doorway. Jacob, Emmett, Dad, Carlisle, and Jasper all stood at the bottom of the stairs, smiling up at me. Dad was nodding.

"Very true." He muttered, agreeing with one of their thoughts. I could see Jacob blush.

"What was he thinking?" I demanded.

"Jacob thinks you look beautiful." Dad answered, I always felt safer with mine and Jacob's relationship when dad could see into his mind. I would know the minute Jacob started having…embarrassing thoughts about me, which I was sure was coming soon, I couldn't bare the thought. Dad gave me a knowing glance.

Though I had a crush on Jacob, I still saw him as a brother, I still looked up to him, and he was still my best friend; those things would never change. When I thought about it like that – instead of thinking of the changes – it made things right again.

I could feel the blood rushing back to my cheeks, everyone laughed.

"You do look beautiful Nessie." Jacob said smiling at me; I smiled a shy smile back.

"Thanks." I said ducking my head. "Can I change now?" I asked, Alice nodded, looking pleased.

I turned and ran to my room at vampire speed, it was a miracle that I didn't trip. Once I was in my room I slammed the door behind me. My fingers flew over the buttons on the back of the dress…there were so many.

It took me only two seconds (literally) to get out of it. I threw the retched thing on the bed and stood, wondering what I should wear. After debating mentally what to wear for several minutes I grabbed a pair of grey sweatpants and a too-big light-blue t-shirt and pulled them on. I pulled my hair back into a loose ponytail and wrapped a grey ponytail holder around them. I looked at myself in the mirror.

My bronze bangs hung out of the ponytail just past my eyebrow, it was straightened of course, I always straightened them. My ponytail looked loose and casual, just how I liked them. I thought I looked light and casual, I liked it like that, though I normally wore my hair down. Today was different; I always put my hair up when I was going to play ball with the Jacob and Emmett.

I ran back down the stairs in the blink of an eye, startling Jacob; the shocked look on his face made everyone laugh. He pulled me into a one armed hug and shook his head at me, I smiled up at him.

"Ready to play ball kiddo?" Emmett asked, when I nodded he charged on me at vampire speed. I dodged easily; he did a u-turn and got me from behind, hoisting me up onto his shoulder.

"Emmett…put me down." I demanded, everyone laughed. I didn't mind it too much though, I much preferred playing around with Emmett and Jacob to dressing up any day, though I _did _love spending time with all the girls. Dad laughed at my disgusted thoughts towards dressing up, I glared at him.

"Anyone else wanna play?" Emmett asked looking around; everyone shook their heads.

"I will watch though." Dad said taking a step towards us; Jasper followed him.

"Alrighty." Emmett said, shaking his head at everyone. Dad laughed at whatever names he was calling them in his head. Emmett glared at dad over his shoulder, dad really could get annoying.

"Soccer or football?" Jacob asked once we were outside. Jake and Emmett normally let me pick which of my two favorite sports I wanted to play that day.

"Football." I answered; I wanted to pummel some ass. Jacob and Emmett's answering grins said they were pleased; neither of them liked soccer very much.

The game quickly ensued. I told them I wanted to be on my own team today, test my skills. Emmett played as quarterback and Jake played as running back. I liked to play by myself though, no offence to Jacob, but he could be kinda a heavy weight, especially when it came to running.

I crouched and watched Emmett throw the ball down the field to Jacob. Before anyone could blink though, I was in front of Jacob and intercepting the ball. I dashed down the field in the blink of an eye, now came the hard part: getting past Emmett. I dodged every which way, but Emmett always seemed to catch up before I could get past.

"Tackle her!" Jacob yelled down the field, he knew Emmett couldn't hurt me.

"I'm trying!" Emmett growled back; laughs flowed from the porch, and more than just dad and Jasper. I could hear mom, Alice, and Rose on the porch too. Their sudden laughs distracted Emmett just long enough, I dodged passed and scored a touchdown.

"In your face!" I yelled triumphantly.

"Aw Nessie no fair!" Emmett protested; I shook my head.

"You're just mad you got beat by a girl." I taunted, "Now, my turn to be offence."

--

"Good game Nessie." Emmett panted, patting me on the back. Jake came up behind me and put his arm around me.

"_Great _game." He corrected. The game ended all tied up…we would have kept playing but mom and Esme insisted we came in now that it was getting dark. I could see fairly well in the dark, but I didn't particularly like playing in the dark, so I didn't argue.

Once we got inside the warm house Jake and I went our separate ways. I dashed up the stairs to my room, throwing off my grass stained clothes – which Alice would fix – and pulled on a purple shirt that said '_Paramore_' on it – which was one of my favorite bands – and a pair purple and black plaid pajama pants. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail holder and gave it a shake. It was a little sweaty around the roots but I didn't care enough to do anything about it.

When I got back down stairs Jacob was already eating; shrimp stir-fry, there was a heaping plate full next to him. I sat down and dug in.

After I had finished eating I ran back upstairs and grabbed my purple iPod nano before settling in on the couch downstairs next to Emmett, who had a football game on. I didn't care much for _watching _football, so I stuck my headphones in my ear and turned on _Evanescence, _another one of my favorite bands. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the music for probably an hour before anyone disturbed me.

I opened my eyes when I felt a tap on my shoulder, it was dad, "We need to talk."

"Okay." I said coiling up my headphones and walking out to the kitchen where Carlisle, Esme, Jacob, and mom all waited. "What's up?"

"Sit." Dad said, taking a seat next to me, across from Jacob. I sat down across from mom, Carlisle and Esme stood together over mom's right shoulder.

"It has come to our attention that you're almost fully grown, as far as humans are concerned." Dad started, Carlisle nodded from where he stood.

"Uh-huh." I said, shifting uncomfortably in my seat.

"And we've had trouble determining when this isn't a matter of pedophilia." Dad continued, looking at Jacob then back to me. "I think this is something that needs to be guided by emotions, to show us when. And…you've both been showing indications that it's about that time."

"O-oh." I said, the whole room was spinning, this was so weird and so uncomfortable to me, I couldn't stand it. Dad looked at me knowingly.

"I know this it weird Nessie, but it's also right, and I know you know that." He said, he was right, I did.

"So…what now?" I asked, inhaling deeply, '_goodbye innocence of childhood._' I thought to myself, dad sucked in a sharp breath and his head snapped to look at me.

"It's not like that Nessie." He said sternly, all eyes turned to me, wondering what I had said. Dad answered their thoughts.

"'Goodbye innocence of childhood'" He answered.

"Nessie…" Jacob whispered before pushing his chair back from the table and staring out the window. "I'm sorry."

"Jake…" I whispered, gliding to his side in a second's time, putting my hand on his arm. "It's just, I've known you since the moment I was born…you've been like and older brother to me, I used to see you the way I see Emmett. How weird would it be if Emmett and I were falling in love with each other?"

"You think this doesn't freak me out?" Jacob said turning to look at me with pain filled eyes. "Everyone else has time to prepare for this, much much _more _time. Everyone else still has several more years. You were born one day and the next you're almost an adult!"

"Sorry." I whispered, it was my turn to feel guilty.

"I suppose our work is done." Dad said standing up to leave. "I just wanted to address it, this is for you two to figure out. If you have any concerns though, we're right here." Then they were all gone.

"Nessie, don't say sorry." He said cupping my head in his hands, it really did feel right.

"I'm scared Jake." I whispered.

"Me too." He whispered back, hugging me close. "This will pass soon, Sam assured me. He said that at first with Emily he was scared, though it's different. He says though that once we get used to it, it's absolutely perfect."

"I believe him."

--

**Ahhh…idk if I like it at ALL. But whatever. I think though, if I was falling in love with someone I'd thought of as a brother I'd be really weirded out. So I just thought I'd throw that out there. **** pleaseeeee rate and review!!! **


End file.
